Profecia de Hogwarts
by Lisandro
Summary: Minha Primeira fic espero que gostem!
1. Trailer

**Primeiro vem a culpa**

_-Se não fosse por min ele estaria vivo –Esbravejou Harry  
-Se fosse sua culpa ele não pediria pra você trazer o corpo dele de volta –berrou Hermione_

**Pra depois se desculpar**

_-Eu queria aproveitar que estão todos aqui e pedir desculpas pelo modo que agi ontem –disse Harry a todos que estavam na mesa tomando café da manha__  
__-Que isso agente entende –disse Fred__  
__-Todo mundo tem que ter uma crise de chilique algum dia –Completou George_

**Novos amigos**

_-Harry você viu quem vai pra Hogwarts esse ano –falou Rony__  
__-Não__  
__-A neta do Dumbledore e os irmãos Lanns_

**Velhos professores retornam a Hogwarts**

_-Dêem boas vindas a Remo Lupin que aceitou novamente o cargo de professor de defesa contra as artes das trevas._

**Novas aulas**

_-A aula de duelos será dada para os alunos do quarto ano em diante infelizmente o professor não pode estar aqui hoje mas creio que até semana que vem ele chegara_

**Inimigos**

_-Então esse é o famoso Harry Potter__  
__-O que você quer com ele Drake__  
__-Eu! Nada mas o Lorde ofereceu uma ótima recompensa por ele_

**Uma Profecia**

_-Temos fontes que afirmam que Voldemort esta atrás da profecia de Hogwarts –disse Dumbledore__  
__-Mas todos sabem que só uma pessoa pode ler a profecia -disse Lupin__  
__-E sabemos que ele já esta atrás dessa pessoa –falou Dumbledore__  
__-então temos que encontrá-la primeiro -falou Sirius_

**O Confronto**

_-Vejo que agora o Potter não poderá mais ver a profecia –disse Voldemort com um ar triunfante – e assim não impedirá minha vitória__  
__-Mas quem disse que ele era o escolhido para ver a profecia –falou calmamente Dumbledore apontando para o portal onde..._

**Agora se pergunte o que acontecera após ele sair do portal e quem entrou no portal ****  
****Para saber leia a fic que se passa no quinto ano de Harry**


	2. Sentimento de Culpa

Estava fazendo um dia de sol e no meio do quintal da casa nº4 na rua dos Alfeneiros estava deitado um garoto de cabelos escuros olhos intensamente verdes , pra quem olhasse aquele era um garoto normal mas não ele não era um garoto normal, não só pelo sim

Estava fazendo um dia de sol e no meio do quintal da casa nº4 na Rua dos Alfeneiros estava deitado um garoto de cabelos escuros olhos intensamente verdes, pra quem olhasse aquele era um garoto normal, mas não ele não era um garoto normal, não só pelo simples fato de ser bruxo, mas também por ter sido o único a sobreviver à maldição da morte lançada pelo mais temido bruxo das trevas Voldemort que antes assassinou ambos os pais do garoto, isso quando tinha apenas 1 ano, após o ocorrido Voldemort desapareceu totalmente enfraquecido por não ter conseguido matar a criança, com a morte de seus pais foi obrigado a viver com seus tios trouxas que odiavam qualquer coisa que se relacionasse com magia o que o incluía, devido a isso foi maltratado até seus 11 anos quando entrou pra escola de Magia e Bruxaria Hogwarts, já no seu primeiro ano enfrentou novamente Voldemort que buscava a pedra filosofal para retomar seus poderes e novamente saiu vitorioso, em seu segundo ano salvou Gina Wesley de um basilisco que andava aterrorizando Hogwarts a mando de Tom Servoleo Riddle, ou seja, Voldemort, em seu terceiro ano teve que enfrentar Sirius Black responsável por entregar a localização de seus pais a Voldemort quando este os matou, mas no final foi descoberto que Sirius era inocente e também seu padrinho, e no ano passado que era seu quarto ano teve que passar por um torneio que serviu para atraí-lo para que com seu sangue Voldemort ressurgisse, esse episódio resultou na morte de Cedrico Diggeroy um amigo de escola, o garoto que viveu todos esses perigos se chama Harry James Potter filho de Lílian e Tiago Potter.

Ele estava deitado faziam horas estava pensando que se não fosse por ele Voldemort não teria ressurgido e Cedrico ainda estaria vivo, já fazia tempo em que não respondia as cartas de seus amigos, há duas semanas completou quinze anos e nem sequer tocou nos presentes que recebeu, na noite anterior recebeu uma carta do diretor de Hogwarts Alvo Dumbledore dizendo que mandaria dois amigos as 14:30 para buscá-lo e acompanhá-lo até o beco para comprar seu material escolar e depois a um local onde ele ficaria até o dia da partida para Hogwarts.Quando faltavam meia hora para que eles chegassem, Harry já havia arrumado suas coisas e esperava por eles, do lado de fora da casa, mas somente quando deu 14:30 ele viu se aproximando um cão negro que logo pulou em seu colo

- Snuffle o que você esta fazendo aqui! –disse surpreso

-Horas ele veio comigo te buscar-disse Lupin

-Professor Lupin como vai o senhor.

-Bem e você Harry?

-Um pouco mal – disse ele fazendo um carinho em Snuffle que o olhou com uma cara de quem estava questionando o porquê.

-Mau por que Harry? –perguntou Lupin

-Nada importante, mas pra onde vamos? –disse mudando de assunto

-Primeiro vamos ao beco diagonal e lá nos encontraremos com os Wesleys e a Hermione, compraremos o material e iremos para a casa dos Wesleys onde você passara o resto de suas férias-disse Lupin

-E como vamos pro beco diagonal?

-Vamos de carro-disse Lupin mostrando um carro esporte vermelho perto de onde eles estavam

-Vamos então –disse Harry

-Claro – disse Lupin ajudando Harry a levar suas coisas para o carro após todos embarcarem Sirius assumiu sua forma Humana e eles foram conversando até chegarem perto do Caldeirão Furado onde Sirius voltou a sua forma original.

Entrando no Caldeirão Furado rapidamente Harry reconheceu os cabelos ruivos da família Wesley e foi onde eles estavam para cumprimentá-los chegando lá recebeu um abraço fortíssimo da Sra.Wesley.

-Harry querido como você esta? - disse reparando no garoto – Não tem se alimentado direito e por que não respondeu as cartas?

-Estou bem – e se sentiu mal por mentir – tenho me alimentado como de costume e não pude soltar a Edwiges nessas férias- mentiu novamente – e a Senhora como vai.

-Ótima

-Olá Harry –disse o Sr.Wesley apertando sua mão

-Olá Sr.Wesley - após cumprimentar o Sr.Wesley ,foi abraçado por Hermione

-Harry senti sua falta – e sussurrando só para ele – depois voce vai ouvir muita coisa por não ter respondido.

-Também senti sua falta Mione, e já disse que não pude soltar a Edwiges – e se sentiu pior por mentir novamente.

-E ai cara –falou rony apertando sua mão – voce deixou muita gente preocupada sem responder

-Sinto muito Rony,Mas como pode ver estou bem –respondeu sem fitar o amigo - Como vai Gina? – perguntou para mudar o assunto

-Vou bem-respondeu sem se envergonhar como acontecia nos últimos anos

-Bem vamos logo comprar o material e as vestes novas para os garotos que eles estão precisando -disse a Sra.Wesley levando os garotos para o beco –enquanto vocês vão comprar as vestes novas –disse aos garotos –nós vamos comprar os livros e os ingredientes da aula de poções, vocês encontraram os gêmeos na loja da Madame Malkin, nos encontraremos daqui à uma hora no caldeirão furado - e saiu com Lupin e o Sr.Wesley rumo a Floreio e Borrões comprar os livros e os garotos caminharam para a loja de roupas chegando lá encontraram os gêmeos esperando.

-Até que enfim já estava desistindo –disse Fred após todos entrarem eles puxaram Harry para um canto –Como vai nosso humilde patrocinador

-Bem – Mentiu novamente - e já acharam um lugar para abrir a loja?

-Encontramos um lugar bom aqui perto –disse George

–E agora nós iremos cumprir com a nossa palavra –disse Fred

-Rony - gritou Fred

-Eu

-Escolha uma roupa de gala - falou George

-Por quê? –indagou Rony

-Porque nós vamos comprar pra você - falou Fred

-O que vocês estão armando? –falou Rony

-Nada só estamos te dando um presente - disse George

-Como ousa duvidar da gente – fingiu se magoar Fred

-Se é assim vamos lá-saiu com Fred e George em seu encalce

Após Rony escolher sua bela roupa num tom de azul escuro com detalhes em um azul mais claro e todos comprarem suas vestes escolares, caminharam rumo ao caldeirão furado, mas antes passaram na loja de artigos para quadribol para verificarem as ultimas novidades, lá constataram que a Firebolt ainda era a vassoura mais rápida do mercado e que a nimbus dentro de poucas semanas estaria lançando uma vassoura com o um desempenho superior a Nimbus Star. Quando chegaram ao caldeirão furado encontraram a Sra.Wesley esperando por eles

-O pai de vocês já levou as coisas do Harry pra casa – disse para os garotos –então comprarão tudo? –todos confirmaram – então já podemos ir

-Como iremos?–perguntou Harry

-Pó-de-Flú – resposta que trouxe a Harry péssimas lembranças – Não se preocupe querido dessa vez voce acerta – disse olhando de um jeito materno a Harry fato que o deixou mais confiante. Primeiro foram os gêmeos depois Gina, Rony, Mione, Harry e por ultimo a Sra.Wesley chegando à toca Harry disse que iria descansar e subiu para o quarto que sempre dividia com Rony

-Rony é impressão minha ou ele está estranho? –perguntou Hermione

-Concordo Mione acho que um de nós deveria ir falar com ele-disse Rony

-Eu vou-disse Mione e subiu para o quarto onde os meninos dormiam chegando lá ela encontra o Harry chorando-Harry o que foi que aconteceu?

-Nada-disse enxugando as lagrimas

-Por favor, Harry eu sou sua amiga- disse se aproximando - me diz o que aconteceu?

-Não aconteceu nada Mione-disse elevando a vós o que atraiu as pessoas lá de baixo que foram para o quarto saber o motivo da gritaria

-Se não tivesse acontecido nada você não estaria desse jeito –argumentou Hermione –eu só quero ajudar – viu que não surtia efeito -é por causa da morte do Cedrico que você ta assim –ele não respondeu –você não tem culpa Harry

-Claro que tenho –disse se levantando – eu devia telo protegido.

-Não tem não –disse Rony que acabara de chegar no quarto – e como voce o teria protegido nós somos apenas alunos.

-Se não fosse por min ele estaria vivo –Esbravejou Harry –Voldemort estava atrás de mim e por estar comigo ele morreu.

-Se ele te culpasse não teria pedido pra você trazer o corpo dele de volta –berrou Hermione

-SE ELE NÃO ESTIVESSE COMIGO NÃO HAVERIA CORPO PARA TRAZER – berrou

-PONHA NESSA SUA CABEÇA IDIOTA QUE NINGUEM TINHA COMO PREVER QUE VOCÊ-SABE-QUEM USARIA A TAÇA COMO ARMADILHA PARA TE ATRAIR - berrou com lagrimas nós olhos Hermione-AGORA PARE DE CHORAMINGAR PELA MORTE DE QUEM SE FOI E TENTE SE REERGUER PARA NO FUTURO AJUDAR A EVITAR QUE MAIS MORTES ACONTEÇAM

-Por favor, me deixem dormir –pediu Harry – com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Certo, mas pense no que te falei –disse Hermione –voce não tem culpa, e tem que se preparar porque tenho a impressão de que o mundo mágico vai precisar de você – e saiu do quarto deixando Harry com seus pensamentos

Harry deitou na cama e ficou pensando no que Hermione disse e acabou adormecendo e dormiu sem sonhos até a manha seguinte. Quando acordou não havia ninguém no quarto olhou o relógio e viu que já eram dez da manha se arrumou e desceu para tomar café chegando à cozinha encontrou todos sentados à mesa.

-Eu queria aproveitar que estão todos aqui e pedir desculpas pelo modo que agi ontem –disse Harry a todos que estavam na mesa tomando café da manha- não sei onde estava com a cabeça.

-Que isso agente entende –disse Fred

-Todo mundo tem que ter uma crise de chilique algum dia –Completou George

-É se senta ai e como pra depois jogarmos um pouco de quadribol e aproveitarmos o resto das férias –disse Rony – pois devem ser os últimos dias de paz que poderemos aproveitar- "Belas palavras " pensou Harry e se sentou ao lado de Hermione dizendo

-Desculpa Mione, você estava novamente certa – nisso a abraçou – não sei o que faria sem você, na verdade todos vocês – disse agora para toda a família Wesley

-Não tenho o que desculpar alguém tinha que abrir seus olhos pra verdade –disse ela

-Assim não dá –disse George

-To vendo que esse ano vai ser cheio senas de família – disse Fred abraçando o irmão ambos fingindo choro, levando todos a risadas assim se passou o dia em meio a brincadeiras de uma grande família realmente aproveitando os dias de paz que seriam ameaçados com o decorrer do tempo.


	3. Os Lanns

E assim foram se passando os dias jogando quadribol, snap explosivo conversando até que chegou a dia 31 de agosto véspera para a ida a Hogwarts

E assim foram se passando os dias, sem que houvesse outra crise,passaram esses dias jogando quadribol, snap explosivo, conversando realmente aproveitando, até que chegou a dia 31 de agosto véspera para a ida a Hogwarts. Harry começava a arrumar suas coisas para poder aproveitar melhor o dia, quando faltava pouco para terminar ele decidiu terminar mais tarde, e desceu para comer algo, ao chegar na cozinha viu Rony entretido no Profeta diário o cumprimentou e se sentou para poder comer

-Harry você viu quem vai pra Hogwarts esse ano –falou Rony

-Não –respondeu

-A neta do Dumbledore e os irmãos Lanns –falou Rony empolgado

-O Dumbledore tem uma neta? –perguntou Harry espantado

-Tem e pelo que diz aqui ela vai entrar no quinto ano –disse Rony consultando o jornal –nossa turma.

-Qual o nome dela? – perguntou interessado em saber sobre a neta de seu grande professor.

-Deborah –respondeu largando o jornal na mesa e começando a comer

-Do que vocês estão falando?–perguntou Hermione que acabava de chegar com Gina

-Da neta do Dumbledore que vai estudar conosco em Hogwarts. – respondeu Harry

-Como vocês sabem que ela vai estudar conosco? –perguntou Hermione

-Ta no jornal –respondeu Rony – tem também os irmãos Lanns

-Quem são esses irmãos Lanns? –Perguntou Gina

-Eu não sei –disse Harry

-Ai não diz o nome deles? –Perguntou Gina

-Não –falou Rony –e você Mione sabe alguma coisa sobre eles?

-Sinceramente eu não sei muito sobre eles – respondeu sem olhar ninguém

-O que você sabe? –perguntou Gina

-Que a mais nova se chama Sabrina e o mais velho Dimitri.

-Dimitri acho que já ouvi falar desse nome –disse Gina

-Onde? –perguntou Rony

-Acho que eram os gêmeos que estavam conversando sobre ele –respondeu

-Depois nós perguntamos pros gêmeos se eles sabem alguma coisa- sugeriu Harry.

-O que vocês querem saber da gente –falou Fred

-Dependendo do que possam oferecer em troca possamos responder – disse George se sentando a mesa

-Sobre uma pessoa em especifico – disse Gina

-E a pessoa seria? –perguntou George

-Dimitri Lanns –disse Hermione

-Logo ele –falou Fred

-É difícil falar algo a respeito dele –disse George

-Mas o que vocês sabem? -perguntou Harry

-Bem ele tem 15 anos –Fred

-E tem habilidades que nem o próprio Dumbledore sabe - completou George

-Mas como ele pode ter tais habilidades? –questionou Hermione

-Ele é um Lanns –disse George como se fosse a coisa mais obvia

-E o que tem a ver? –perguntou Gina

-Os Lanns são uma família antiga de bruxos que são especializados em caçar criaturas das Trevas –Disse Fred

-E a irmã dele? –perguntou Rony – Pode nos falar o que dela?

-14 anos, lindos cabelos castanhos escuros, junto a belos olhos azuis –disse Fred

-Tem tantas habilidades quanto o irmão –disse George –alguns dizem que possui algumas que ele não possui

-E que tipos de bichos das trevas eles caçam? –perguntou Harry

-Vampiros, lobisomens demônios e vários outros que eu nem posso imaginar –respondeu Fred

-Ta mas como o Dimitri é ? –Perguntou Gina

-Dimitri Lanns, Alto ,cabelos negros , olhos azuis quase cinzas e tem como melhor qualidade ser leal aos amigos e familiares e definitivamente o melhor caçador desde Van Hellsing –Disse uma garota q acabava de entrar na cozinha com a sr.wesley e Lupin

-Quem é você ? –Perguntou Gina

-Eu sou Sabrina Lanns irmã do Dimitri que vocês estavam falando –disse olhando para todos e parando em Harry fixando seu olhar nele –Pronto sr.Lupin já vi o que tinha que ver

-Já, tão rápido –disse Lupin espantado –você me impressiona mais a cada dia.

-O que ela fez de tão interessante? –perguntou Harry

-Pegou informações de Sirius de todos vocês através de um estilo de leglimência que só a família dela possui –disse Lupin

-Como ela conseguiu achar as informações tão rápido? -Perguntou Hermione, mas antes que alguém respondesse três corujas entram pela janela uma para Hermione uma para sra.wesley e uma para Sabrina – Edição especial do profeta diário –disse espantada

-Qual a noticia ? –Perguntou Rony

-Não acredito que ele fez isso –disse Sabrina amassando o jornal –ele me paga

-Leia isso Harry –disse Hermione estendendo o jornal para Harry um pouco nervosa

"Foi capturado o assassino procurado Sirius Black

Esta manha o ministério da magia divulgou que o foragido Sirius Black havia sido capturado no começo poucos acreditaram mas a poucos minutos Black chegou acompanhado de diversos aurores ao ministério. Em nota oficial o ministro declarou que a comunidade bruxa não deve a captura de Black ao ministério mas sim a Dimitri Lanns que sozinho duelou com Black e saiu vitorioso, alguns aurores disseram que foi uma grande luta e que Dimitri alertou que quem interferisse seria declarado como comparsa de Black. Depois de tudo podemos dizer que o mundo bruxo esta a salvo de pelo menos um criminoso."

Ao terminar de ler a raiva era estampada no rosto de Harry e vasos e copos começaram a quebrar do nada

-Se acalma Harry –pediu Hermione

-Se acontecer algo com Sirius eu mato ele – disse tentando se acalmar

-Potter sua chance de acabar com ele é agora –disse Sabrina

-Como assim? –perguntou Harry

-Ele esta lá fora esperando o sr.Lupin –disse calmamente - Possivelmente para prendê-lo por abrigar um fugitivo ou para servir de testemunha.

-Ele já prendeu Sirius, o Professor Lupin ele só leva sobre meu cadáver -disse Harry

-Mas como você sabe que ele esta lá fora? –perguntou Hermione

-Eu posso sentir –nisso todos foram para fora chegando lá bateram de cara com um rapaz com as características descritas por Sabrina.

-Por favor sr.Lupin –se direcionando a Lupin – Queira me acompanhar

-Para onde você vai levá-lo? –perguntou Hermione

-Estou aqui em nome do ministério da magia para levá-lo a um interrogatório sobre Sirius Black – Disse olhando para todos.

-Você não o levara a lugar nenhum –disse Harry apontando a varinha para o rosto de Dimitri

-E quem é você para impedir uma ordem do ministério? –disse Dimitri calmamente

-Sou Harry Potter o afilhado de Sirius Black e não vou perdoá-lo por ter entregado ele para o ministério- nisso seus olhos começaram a brilhar

-Vai fazer o que? Me matar e estragar a sua vida me desculpe mas não posso deixar isso acontecer –e avançou rapidamente contra Harry acertando um soco em seu estomago –um dia você vai me agradecer por isso – disse antes que Harry caísse desacordado

-HARRY!! –Gritaram Rony e Hermione

-Por que você fez isso com ele? –perguntou Rony puxando sua varinha

-Guarde essa varinha – disse Hermione com um olhar bravo para Rony – E em vez de se preocupar com o porquê dele ter feito isso leve ele para o quarto –virando para sra.Wesley –e sra.Wesley poderia cuidar dele?

-Claro, Fred, George ajudem o Rony a levar o Harry para o quarto - e todos entraram restando lá fora só Hermione, Lupin, Dimitri, Sabrina e Gina que estava um pouco afastada da confusão

-Por que você esta fazendo isso para o ministério Di? –perguntou Hermione

-A Mione você me conhece deve saber o porquê –disse Dimitri

-É por te conhecer que eu estou perguntando você odeia o ministério e você Sabrina esta ajudando – disse em um tom de mágoa.

-Fazer o que –disse Sabrina – ele que esta me treinando agora que vamos pra Hogwarts.

-Olha Mione o motivo eu não posso contar agora mas num futuro próximo você saberá – disse Dimitri olhando fundo nos olhos de Hermione - agora será q poderíamos ir sr.Lupin.

-Claro – disse Lupin – Nos encontramos no escritório de Artur pode ser?

-Claro –disse Dimitri – Até Hogwarts Mione e aparatou

-Foi bom te ver Mi –disse Sabrina também aparatando

-Não se preocupe com eles –disse Lupin –Eles estão ajudando o Dumbledore

-No que? – perguntou Hermione

-Não posso dizer, cuide do Harry ele vai precisar ser forte nos próximos dois dias – disse Lupin – agora até mais srta.Granger – e aparatou

-Então você conhece eles Mione –disse Rony de pé na porta

-Vai ter que nos explicar isso –disse Gina

-Eu explico para todos quando o Harry acordar –e com isso entrou na casa antes que pudessem reclamar, e assim o dia foi passando Harry desacordado, Rony e Gina sentados em um canto na sala tentando entender como Hermione conhecia os Lanns e Hermione sentada em outro canto da sala lendo .


	4. Hogwarts com Surpresas!

Passadas algumas horas do ocorrido Harry desperta e percebe esta no quarto que dividia com seu amigo Rony tateia a cômoda em busca de seus óculos mas é Hermione que os entrega a ele

Já ao anoitecer Harry desperta e percebe esta no quarto que dividia com Rony tateia a cômoda em busca de seus óculos mas é Hermione que os entrega a ele.

-Aqui Harry

-Onde está o professor Lupin? –perguntou Harry

-Foi com eles- Respondeu Rony

-E vocês deixaram –disse Harry com raiva – Se eu me encontrar com ele de novo eu acabo com ele.

-Agora Hermione que tal você nos explicar aquilo? - disse Gina

-Explicar o que?- perguntou Harry confuso

-O fato de que ela conhece os Lanns- disse Rony

-Como assim Mione? – Perguntou Harry

-Bem como posso explicar –Disse se levantando –eles tem uma casa ao lado da minha e costumam passar as férias lá, conheço eles desde os meus 4 anos de idade – fez uma pausa viu que ninguém iria interferir e continuou - nessas férias, quando eles me disseram que iriam pra hogwarts, eles pediram para eu fingir que não os conhecia pois poderia atrapalhar a missão deles –disse por fim se sentando –e eu só fiz isso porque o professor Dumbledore pediu também.

-Tudo bem Mione, mas, agora você poderia nos explicar como ele derrubou o Harry com um soco? –Perguntou Rony

-Com um soco forte- Disse como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo

-Mas se você o conhece e disse que ele odeia o ministério –disse Gina pensando –por que ele capturaria o Sirius?

-Essa eu também não entendi Gina –disse Hermione –mas deve ter alguma coisa nessa porque o professor Lupin foi sem resistir.

-Crianças venham jantar-Gritou a Sra.Wesley no que todos desceram e não discutiram mais sobre o ocorrido, após o almoço terminaram de arrumar as malas pois o dia seguinte seria o dia para o embarque, após tudo ser arrumado passaram o resto da noite na sala conversando sobre as expectativas do ano escolar que os aguardava até que resolveram dormir.

No mesmo dia

-Mi lorde os visitantes chegaram-disse uma mulher a um homem que estava sentado em uma poltrona no meio da sala que era iluminada por velas

-Mande os entrar Bella- disse o homem

-Sim mestre –E saiu da sala voltando acompanhada de algumas pessoas todas com capas pretas e mascaras cobrindo os rostos, menos um jovem alto de cabelos castanhos claros e olhos azuis dono de uma aparência calma.

-Bem meus seguidores –disse o homem se levantando- hoje é o dia que passarei uma tarefa importantíssima a vocês.

-Por que eu estou aqui Voldemort?-disse o homem sem uniforme

-Drake como ousa se intrometer quando o Lorde esta falando –Disse Bella puxando a varinha e apontando para o rapaz

-Calma Bella ele tem todo o direito de saber- disse Voldemort – Bem tenho um acordo para fazer com você.

-Qual? –disse Drake

-O que você mais quer hoje? –perguntou Voldemort

-A morte do garoto Lanns !!- respondeu com raiva

-Posso te ajudar com isso –disse Voldemort –Mas você terá que me ajudar a encontrar uma certa profecia –disse estendendo a mão para selar um acordo

-E quem disse que preciso de sua ajuda? –Questionou Drake

-Talvez as suas ultimas tentativas deixaram isso claro –Disse calmamente Voldemort –alem disso ele pode não ser seu único inimigo a morrer com essa parceria.

-Certo –disse Drake selando o acordo- É bom que essa parceria de certo

-Vai dar- disse Voldemort- que em seguida passa a missão de que os comensais presentes exceto Bellatriz deveriam obedecer Drake sem pestanejar.

A manhã na toca foi um alvoroço, todos estavam ansiosos para embarcar para Hogwarts fato que resultou em um pequeno atraso, que não prejudicou muito pois a Sra.Wesley fez com que acordassem antes do previsto.Ao chegaram na estação se despediram dos parentes e embarcaram, após uma boa procura Harry encontra uma cabine onde ficaram ele, Gina, Rony, Hermione, mal ficaram a sós e Hermione disse:

-Tem alguma coisa estranha?

-Como assim Mione? –Perguntou Rony

-Mesmo com a volta de você-sabe-quem –disse ela pausadamente- ninguém tomou nenhum cuidado para embarcar os alunos para hogwarts

-Também estou estranhando isso-disse Harry

-É porque toda a proteção que precisamos também esta indo para hogwarts –disse Gina

-Como assim?- Perguntou Harry

-Harry você não se perguntou por que os Lanns e a neta de dumbledore não estudaram em hogwarts –disse Gina

-Estudaram em outra escola- respondeu Rony como se fosse óbvio.

-Não Rony, Eles possuem um nível mais avançado –disse Hermione com cara de que ela deveria ter percebido isso

-Mas eu duvido que ele seja capaz de proteger o trem inteiro –disse Rony

-Concordo –disse uma voz-Mas eu possuo a companhia da minha irmã e da outra lá

Todos procuraram pelo dono da voz, mas não o encontraram

-Sai debaixo da capa Dimitri-disse Hermione que reconheceu a voz

-Capa eu não trouxe a capa pegarei ela hoje a noite –disse Dimitri

-ONDE ESTA VOCÊ?- Gritou Harry

-Bem Potter, longe da sua cabine, estou na minha a ultima do trem –disse para espanto geral menos de Hermione- vim te dar um recado, não estrague o banquete de boas vindas a hogwarts com uma briga comigo, espere que nos acertaremos em breve, bem tenho que continuar vigiando até mais.

-Como ele fez isso?-Perguntou Rony

-As tais habilidades dos Lanns –disse Hermione –Tanto ele quanto a Sabrina conseguem fazer isso

-Estranho –disse Gina – Não da pra perceber quando eles estão com isso

-Praticamente estamos sem privacidade –Disse Rony

-Da pra perceber o momento que ele tava aqui a temperatura abaixou–disse Hermione

-Quem é a outra lá?-Perguntou Harry

-Deve ser a neta do Dumbledore -Disse Gina

-Mas por que ele disse aquela outra? –Perguntou Rony

-Vai saber –Disse Hermione

A viagem continuou com diversos assuntos até a chegada, eles desembarcaram e foram cumprimentar Hagrid que chamava os alunos do 1º ano

-Hagrid como vai? –Perguntou Hermione

-Eu vou bem garotos e vocês?

-Vou bem –disse Rony

-Eu também -disse Gina

-Vou ótima –Disse Hermione

-Eu não –disse Harry –vai ser difícil me controlar me encontrando com aquele garoto todos os dias

-Quem?- perguntou Hagrid –O Dimitri ,você vai ter uma surpresa amanhã de manhã Harry –disse antes que alguém respondesse

-Que surpresa? –perguntou Hermione já desconfiada do que seria

-Não posso revelar –Disse Hagrid –Agora vão senão não vão encontrar uma carruagem vazia para os 4 irem juntos.

E assim eles caminharam ate uma carruagem onde foram conversando sobre o que seria a surpresa que Hagrid havia falado e de como o Rony estava com fome, depois de todos estarem acomodados e da seleção dos alunos do primeiro ano ter terminado Dumbledore se levantou

-Caros alunos –e todos se calaram –Primeiramente bem vindos alunos que retornam e alunos que ingressam pela primeira vez, segundo como todos já devem saber, pois foi noticiado pele Profeta Diário, teremos três alunos novos que não entrarão no primeiro ano, e todos sabem que se tratam de minha neta e dos irmãos Lanns- fez uma pausa –eles já foram selecionados ambos entraram para a mesma casa, cujo eu não irei revelar, agora aproveitem o banquete- terminou no mesmo instante em que pratos deliciosos aparecerem nas mesas das casas.

-Pra que casa será que eles entraram ? –Perguntou Rony enchendo seu prato de comida

-Espero que na Sonserina –disse Harry

-Eu acho que eles entraram na Grifinoria –Disse Gina

-Por que Gina? –Perguntou Hermione que também estava com essa sensação

-Palpite –disse Gina e começou a comer

Todos haviam terminado sua refeição e conversavam sobre qual casa os novos alunos teriam entrado quando novamente Dumbledore se levantou

-Antes de tudo gostaria de dar alguns avisos – após o silencio geral continuou- como sabem a floresta proibida é realmente proibida para todos os alunos – fez outra pausa –Agora quero que dêem boas vindas a Remo Lupin que aceitou novamente o cargo de professor de defesa contra as artes das trevas. – no espanto geral Remo Lupin entrou no salão por uma porta ao lado a mesa dos professores acenado para os alunos que comemoravam, exceto pela mesa da sonserina –Haverá também uma nova disciplina –no que muitos começaram a falar fez-se outra pausa com um aceno do diretor -A aula de duelos será dada para os alunos do quarto ano em diante infelizmente o professor não pode estar aqui hoje mas creio que até semana que vem ele chegara –nisso ouve uma euforia dos alunos do 4 ano em diante e uma revolta dos demais

-Com licença diretor –Disse Lupin no que foi concedido por Dumbledore –Mas pelo que eu conheço desse professor ele chegara amanhã junto com o aluno que está ausente – ocorreu uma pergunta pelas mesas quem era o aluno ausente.

-Concordo com o senhor professor, bem caros alunos estão dispensados tenham uma boa noite de sono pois amanhã iniciaremos as atividades

-Quem será o professor de duelos ? –perguntou Gina a caminho do salão da Grifinoria

-Tenho uma hipótese –disse Hermione

-Que seria? –Perguntou Rony e não obteve resposta

-Eu acho que é alguém de fora –disse Harry

-Já eu acho que é alguém próximo, vocês vão ver –disse Hermione entrando no salão da Grifinoria

-Minha pergunta continua Hermione –disse Rony

-Surpresa, boa noite pra todos – e subiu com Gina para o dormitório feminino

-Aposto que não tem nem idéia de quem seja –disse Rony para Harry subindo para o dormitório masculino –De quem é essa cama? –perguntou para todos no quarto

-Dimitri –disse Neville –ele é da Grifinoria e da nossa turma

-Infelizmente –disse Harry

Após este comentário eles passaram boa parte da noite conversando sobre as férias de cada um, sobre suposições de quem seria o novo professor de duelos e sobre a aula em si, e expectativas para o quadribol

-Acorda Harry –gritou Rony

-O que foi ? –Perguntou Harry

-O novo professor chegou –respondeu Dino

-Vamos se arruma logo- disse Rony- todos os alunos tem que estar no refeitório agora –e desceu para o salão comunal, após se aprontar Harry desceu

-Demorou em Harry –Disse Hermione

-Bom dia pra você também –respondeu –Bom dia Gina

-Bom dia –respondeu Gina que olhava para uma garota loira que estava sentada em uma poltrona –aquela é a neta do prof.Dumbledore?

-Sim –respondeu Hermione –é da nossa turma – apontando Harry e Rony -agora será que poderíamos ir quero saber se acertei minhas desconfianças.

-Até agora não nos disse qual é –Falou Rony

-E nem vou- Falou Hermione saindo ao lado de Harry

E todos caminharam para o salão principal para conhecer o novo professor de duelos. Chegando no salão havia um alvoroço em todas as mesas esperando pelo professor, passados alguns momentos Dumbledore se levantou e nisso todos se calaram:

-Bem antes de apresentar a vocês seu novo professor creio que Dimitri como representante do ministério gostaria de dizer algumas palavras – e nisso se sentou no que Dimitri se levantava e ia para frente do salão acompanhado de um cachorro que Harry achou familiar

-O que irei dizer pra vocês só será divulgado no final da tarde é algo simples todos sabem que eu capturei com pouco esforço Sirius Black –esperou e viu o espanto de todos com o nome de Black –quero eu mesmo dizer que ele foi inocentado de todos os seus crimes de acordo com provas que eu e minha querida irmã conseguimos, e não sei por que ele é o novo professor de duelos – nisso o cachorro se mostrou um animago revelando na frente de todos o próprio Sirius com uma aparência bem melhor do que as das fotos postadas no Profeta Diário

-Pouco esforço? Sei sr.Lanns! – disse olhando para Dimitri –Bem me sinto honrado em dar aula a vocês, esta certo que fui inocentado, mas isso não significa que vocês não tem que ter medo de mim – e fez uma cara amedrontadora deixando vários alunos assustado.

- Seja bem vindo – disse Dumbledore –agora vamos comer que as aulas logo se iniciaram –e com um gesto a comida apareceu

-Ele foi inocentado –disse Harry eufórico

-Meio que você deve desculpas a ele –disse Rony apontando para Dimitri que se aproximava

-Tome –disse Dimitri entregando um bilhete a Harry e se retirando do salão sem dar chances ao pedido de Harry

-Depois eu me desculpo – disse Harry lendo o bilhete e estendendo para Rony e Hermione – é do Sirius

"Me encontre na sala do Lupin leve Rony e Hermione.  
Ass. Sirius "


	5. Demonstração de Duelo

Chegada à hora do almoço o trio caminhou para a sala de Lupin ao baterem na porta escutaram um pode entrar e entram a primeira coisa que se viu foi Harry correndo para abraçar o padrinho que a tempo não via

-Harry eu estou livre – disse Sirius com lagrimas nos olhos

-Como isso aconteceu? –Perguntou Hermione após abraçar Sirius

-Bem foi tudo idéia do Dimitri -disse Lupin –ele passou um tempo na sede da ordem e viu como nós precisávamos inocentar Sirius.

-Ele foi atrás do Rabicho e o capturou garantindo a prova da minha inocência – disse um animado Sirius - depois fingiu uma caçada a mim claro porque nunca ele me derrotaria – disse convencidamente

-Fingiu não – Disse Lupin repreendendo Sirius- ele realmente te caçou por que só soubemos do plano quando a Sabrina veio me procurar pra pegar pistas de todos que pudessem ajudar Sirius

-Caramba ele podia ter avisado –disse Rony –Ficamos preocupados

-Por que ele não foi para as aulas da manhã?- Perguntou Harry – tenho que me desculpar – disse abaixando a cabeça.

-Ele não foi – e os garotos confirmaram- e a Deborah?

-Ela foi, mas parecia que não estava lá – respondeu Hermione.

-Será que eles sabem? –perguntou Sirius para Lupin

-É capaz, pelo que eu conheço deles, eles querem saber quem é melhor – respondeu.

-Sabem o que? –perguntou Rony – e como assim quem, e como assim que é melhor?

-Agora à tarde uniremos todas as turmas para uma demonstração de duelo – disse Lupin

-E eu vou pedir para eles duelarem –falou Sirius olhando as horas –acho melhor irmos para o salão o prof.Dumbledore deve anunciar isto daqui a pouco – e assim saíram em direção ao salão

-Harry! –gritou Neville – Dumbledore mandou que todos fossem para o as arquibancadas no campo de quadribol vai haver um duelo

-Perdemos o aviso – disse Sirius –Queria ver a cara deles

Assim que todos se acomodaram dumbledore amplificou sua voz com um feitiço e disse

-Atenção haverá uma apresentação de duelos, para falar mais dou a palavra a seu professor, por favor, Sirius – e Sirius se levantou executando o mesmo feitiço.

-Primeiramente um recado para os alunos de quarto ano em diante – fez uma pausa – as aulas serão no nível desse duelo se não forem piores, quero também que prestem atenção, pois precisaram entender os mínimos detalhes, pois farei perguntas na nossa aula – fez outra pausa – Sem mais delongas o duelo será entre Dimitri Lanns e Deborah Dumbledore COMECEM-gritou apontando para o campo onde estavam posicionados os duelistas.

-Boa sorte – disse Deborah cumprimentando o adversário com uma reverencia

-Digo o mesmo – respondeu com a tradicional reverencia – apesar de que não vou precisar

Nisso só pode-se ver um jato azul saindo da varinha de Deborah atingindo uma barreira esverdeada levantando poeira, ao ponto de cobrir os duelistas, todos olhavam apreensivos em relação ao que tinha acontecido quando a fumaça se dissipou o que foi visto era uma enorme cratera com um pedaço de terra no centro onde se localizava Dimitri todos olharam espantados com tamanho poder com um único feitiço,

-É você ate que é boa, mas tem muito que aprender – no que desfez o escudo Deborah apareceu com a varinha encostada em sua nuca - retiro o que disse, só precisa aprender um pouco

-Na sua posição eu não diria isso – disse Deborah

-Tem certeza que essa é a minha posição? –disse se desfazendo em pedaços

-Você foi rápido transfigurando uma pedra em uma copia de si, e ainda, a controlou – disse olhando diretamente onde Dimitri estava - mas você tem muito que aprender.

-Não tanto quanto você - respondeu – Exbloupiare – nisso um jato em forma de raio partiu numa velocidade incrível e por pouco não atingiu Deborah – Exbloupiare – mais uma vez por pouco – Exbloupiare – dessa vez acertou em cheio não antes que Deborah lançasse novamente o jato azul também acertando Dimitri, com os dois caídos e nenhum dando qualquer sinal de que iria levantar Dumbledore ia dar por encerrado o duelo com um empate, quando ambos levantaram

-Até que seu feitiço é forte –Disse Deborah- mas eu disse que você tem muito o que aprender não espere que seu adversário caia em um golpe desse sem devolver

-Vejo que você é esperta, mas seu feitiço não me atingiu e você sabe disso – nisso se aproximou dela ficando a dois passos de distancia-Vamos começar a duelar ou vamos continuar a conversa?

-Se assim deseja –disse Deborah erguendo a varinha –Vamos nessa

-DESISTO –gritou Dimitri ao sentir um pontada forte no peito -me dou por vencido

-O que? – indagou Deborah –você não pode

-Não só posso, como fiz –e virou as costas se retirando pouco depois de olhar para Dumbledore

-Volta aqui- como não obteve resposta foi atrás dele

-Pois bem vitória de Deborah Dumbledore infelizmente por desistência –gritou Sirius –agora voltem as seus afazeres até a hora do jantar- nisso falou só para Lupin enquanto todos saiam para seus afazeres- quem diria ele desistiu

-Tem algo estranho com ele –disse Lupin – eles têm muito mais poder do que usaram

Já no salão principal estavam reunidos numa conversa sobre as aulas do dia seguinte

-Mas assim fica difícil – exclamava Rony -ter que aturar duas aulas do Seboso logo no inicio da manhã

-Olha pelo lado positivo –dizia Hermione

-Hermione não delira –diz Harry – não existe lado positivo

-Claro que existe –diz mostrando o horário para os outros –depois temos duas de DCAT e o resto da tarde livre.

-Olhando por esse lado você esta certa –diz Harry

-E o que acharam do Duelo? - Perguntou Neville que se juntava ao grupo

-É foi legal, pena que meu irmão desistiu –Disse Sabrina com um olhar de preocupação

-Mas porque será que ele desistiu? – Perguntou Harry sem demonstrar mais raiva de Dimitri

-Não sei – respondeu Sabrina sem olhar para Harry

Depois de passar um tempo atrás de Dimitri ,Deborah o encontra encostado na parede ao lado da gárgula que serve de entrada para a sala de Dumbledore antes que pudesse ir tirar suas satisfações a gárgula se abre e dela sai o professor Dumbledore .

-"Como ele chegou aqui tão rápido"- pensou Deborah

-Creio que o senhor deveria se tratar na enfermaria? –disse dumbledore olhando para Dimitri

-Pois é eu também acho professor –disse Dimitri –mas se nem aqui eu posso conversar com o sr. sem que alguém bisbilhote –disse olhando exatamente onde Deborah estava- eu não posso me tratar lá pois não terei tranqüilidade – nisso Dumbledore olha para onde Deborah esta

-Srta.Dumbledore queira se juntar a nós –e observou a cara de Dimitri –ela será de sua ajuda você verá.

-É me desculpem é que eu gostaria de saber o motivo dele ter desistido do duelo

-Confie em mim –disse Dumbledore olhando para de Dimitri que concordou com muito contra gosto- Bem minha neta isso você não poderá revelar a ninguém – no que ela concordou –Mostre a marca a ela Dimitri- Dimitri retirou a camisa que estava usando revelando em seu peito uma marca feita por mágica, próxima ao coração , a marca era uma águia negra prestes a uns dois centímetros de agarrar o coração e estraçalha-lo ao ver isso ela ficou espantada

-Mas eu pensei que essa maldição fosse uma lenda?

-Eu também antes de me acertarem –disse Dimitri ao colocar novamente a camisa- Mas por sorte o professor Dumbledore sabe um feitiço que diminui a velocidade dela caso contrario estava morto mas mesmo assim ela tira o dobro de energia mágica que o normal

-Como você com essa maldição se atreveu a duelar comigo e o senhor deixa vô ,vocês não tem juízo –disse brava para os dois – assim minha vitória não vale nada com ela consumindo sua energia

-Calma eu ainda vou duelar com você pra valer só não vai ser hoje por que to fraco usei muita magia ultimamente – disse se ajeitando – bem eu vou indo quero falar com o prof.Lupin e com o prof.Snape avisar que não comparecerei as aulas amanhã.

-Pode deixar que eu aviso sr.Lanns – disse Dumbledore –Agora acompanhe a srta.dumbledore ate o salão da grifinória creio eu que tem alguém lá que deseja se desculpar com o sr.

-Certo, até mais professor –disse Dimitri se retirando

-Eu não tive como impedir ele de fazer qualquer coisa que ele costuma fazer –disse para a neta –não revele para ninguém e ele sabe que essa maldição vai ser desfeita antes que ele morra.

-Como ele pode saber disso? –Como viu que não obteria respostas se despediu e foi junto de Dimitri até o salão não sabendo o porquê de estar preocupada com esse garoto convencido.


End file.
